Juguemos una carrera
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Los hijos del Inframundo" del foro El Monte Olimpo. - Es curioso cómo un día perfecto puede terminar en la oficina de Caronte. No era un día para morir. Pero en un momento di un paso y me congelé. No hizo ruido, pero creo que por ser hijo de Hades me di cuenta de lo sucedido. Había pisado una mina. Y Sol estaba a mi lado.


**DISCLAIMER: el universo le pertenece a Rick Riordan, pero el personaje de Sol Jagër es de _La otaku que lee libros_ , una escritora de Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con otro fic. Esta vez, es para un reto en el que había que escribir sobre un hijo del Inframundo. Yo elegí escribir sobre Kevin Thomas Smile, un OC hijo de Hades que yo creé para el rol "Nuevos Comienzos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". La verdad, nunca creí que me gustaría tanto mi propio personaje, pero lo amo xD**

 **Mil gracias a _La otaku que lee libros_ por dejarme usar su personaje de Sol Jagër, hija de Poseidón (otro OC del rol), y por ayudarme a escribir este fic para que las reacciones y diálogos de Sol fueran fieles a su personaje y no fueran muy OoC.**

 **No sé por qué, pero para escribir esto me puse a escuchar "Atlas" de _Coldplay._ Escúchenla mientras leen, si quieren.**

 **Y ya, eso es todo.**

 **¡Pasen y lean!**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Los hijos del Inframundo" del foro El Monte Olimpo.**_

* * *

Es curioso cómo un día perfecto puede terminar en la oficina de Caronte.

Era verano. El sol brillaba. No era un día para morir.

Incluso tenía expectativas bastante altas. Esa noche había fuegos artificiales en la playa. Era tradición invitar a la chica que te gustaba... y yo iba a invitar a Sol Jagër, hija de Poseidón.

Avisté su cabello azul en el borde del lago y me dirigí hacia allí con las manos en los bolsillos, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Hola, Sol —saludé con naturalidad. Por dentro estaba luchando contra el impulso de sonrojarme hasta estallar o salir corriendo.

—¡Hola, Kev! —ella se giró y me sonrió ladinamente. Yo ya estaba habituado a ese tipo de sonrisa por parte de ella, así que no me asusté.

—Hey, Sol, quería preguntarte… —empecé, y antes de perder el valor, terminé de un tirón—. Quería preguntarte si vendrías a ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo.

Lo dije tan rápido que no supe si me había entendido.

— _¿Are?_ —ella alzó una ceja—. Kev, respira, cuenta hasta diez y dilo lento claramente.

Movió sus manos de arriba a abajo mientras inspiraba y exhalaba.

Me reí con nerviosismo y forcé a mis mejillas a mantenerse pálidas.

—Que si quieres venir a ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo —repetí, esta vez más lento.

Ella pareció tardar un segundo en procesarlo y luego sonrió abiertamente.

—Claro, pero... ¿Sabes si los fuegos artificiales le harían daño a los pegasos? —preguntó preocupada—. No quiero que nada malo les pase.

Sonreí. Ese gesto ya se me había hecho natural con el paso de los meses. El Campamento Mestizo me había enseñado a sonreír.

—Los pegasos estarán a salvo. Los hijos de Hefesto saben lo que hacen, no dañarían a nadie.

— _¡Sugoi!_ —sonrió y se acercó a mí—. ¿Cómo son los fuegos artificiales?

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo.

—Ni la más pálida idea. Nunca los he visto. Será la primera vez. Pero me han hablado de ellos. Dicen que forman dibujos en el cielo.

—¿En serio? —chilló emocionada— ¿Pues que esperamos?

Tomó mi mano con fuerza instándome a que la guiara.

Lancé una carcajada. Cuando ella se ponía así siempre me entraba la risa tonta (patético, lo sé).

—Los fuegos son esta noche, acá en la playa. Todavía falta un rato. ¿Y si primero damos un paseo o algo? O vayamos a tocar piano.

Yo le estaba enseñando a sacar melodías en el piano, y aunque ella no era buena para eso, la pasábamos bien (y ella torturaba los oídos de todo el mundo).

Asintió divertida.

—No me hago responsable sobre quejas hacia tu persona y tímpanos sangrantes —aclaró.

Puse mi cara de incredulidad más convincente y luego me reí.

—¿Quejas? ¿Quién podría quejarse? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —bromeé, y luego le ofrecí mi brazo— Cortemos camino por el bosque.

Ella me sacó la lengua juguetona y se colgó de mi brazo.

—Claro, con lo bien que toco el piano —ironizó—. Vale, mientras más rápido, más tortu... alegrías podremos lograr.

Sonrió inocentemente.

Rodé los ojos y entramos al bosque. Íbamos sin tener idea de que eso terminaría en tragedia.

La noche anterior habíamos jugado "Captura la bandera", y aún habían minas explosivas enterradas en el suelo, cortesía de los hijos de Hermes y Hefesto. De todos modos yo me había estudiado el mapa de sus ubicaciones, y no pisé ninguna. Ninguna de esas.

Pero en un momento di un paso y me congelé.

No hizo ruido, estaban programadas para eso, pero creo que por ser hijo de Hades me di cuenta de lo sucedido. No levanté el pie y me agaché, fingiendo atarme los cordones de las zapatillas. Era demasiado consciente de la mina que acababa de pisar, y lo peor es que no era una de las que habían puesto para los juegos bélicos. Yo sabía que había una mantícora suelta en el bosque y que los hijos de Hefesto habían enterrado algunas minas peligrosas de verdad, que liberaban un fuego griego controlado con bronce celestial que disolvía a quien la pisara y luego levantara el pie, y destruía diez metros a la redonda. Las habían puesto para cazar al monstruo, pero yo había sido la presa.

Mi boca se había secado de pronto. Analicé el terreno mientras terminaba de anudarme los cordones, pero no había escape. Si quitaba mi pie de ese lugar, Sol y yo nos desintegraríamos con la explosión bajo nuestros pies. No había forma de salir de ahí juntos. Pero… ¿y si no íbamos juntos?

Cerré los ojos, me compuse y luego miré hacia arriba a Sol y sonreí.

—¿Qué te parece una carrera hasta el piano?

Sonrió con arrogancia, pero luego frunció el ceño

—Usualmente sales corriendo como el vil tramposo que eres, ¿qué pasa?

Por mi cabeza desfilaban todas las posibles maneras de que Sol se fuera de allí. Pero sabía demasiado bien que ella no iba a dejarme solo nunca si sabía mi final. Tensé los puños, y tomé la decisión.

Sol no podía enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo yo lidiaría con ello.

Y cuando tomé esa decisión, todo se puso claro. Fingir y mentir me salió con total naturalidad.

—¿Por qué piensas eso de mí? —exageré con teatralidad, poniéndome una mano en el pecho como si me hubiera ofendido— Yo, que intento seguir siempre las reglas, y tú que tienes tan poca fe en mí...

Sonreí divertido, pero era sólo por el exterior. Por dentro, mi estómago se encogía más y más ante la perspectiva de mi final.

—Si hubiera salido corriendo, te hubiera ganado como siempre —le saqué la lengua—. Pero quiero comprobar si es que de verdad soy rápido, o si es que gano sólo porque te saco ventaja.

Alzó una ceja.

—Ajá, a otro con ese cuento, primo —negó con la cabeza—, tú sabes perfectamente que con tus piernas de dos metros sacas demasiada ventaja —Se cruzó de brazos.—. ¿Qué sucede?

Enarqué las cejas.

—Sí, pero sí tú empiezas con ventaja, no sé al cien por cien si yo ganaría. Serás enana, pero eres una enana rápida.

Suspiró algo desilusionada.

—¿No confías en mí?

Inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Confiar en ti? —la miré, ladeando la cabeza— Obvio que confío en ti, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Soné genuinamente inocente.

—Kev, estabas maravillosamente bien y de la nada me sales con la carrera... Te conozco y tú sabes que eres más rápido que yo.

Se recargó contra un árbol sin dirigirme la mirada.

—Si te arrepientes de ir conmigo a ver los fuegos artificiales, solo dilo.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan paranoica? —rodé los ojos y alargué el brazo, atrayéndola hacia mí—. ¿Realmente es tan malo que quiera jugar una carrera? Vale —fruncí la nariz—. Es que aposté contra los Stoll. Ellos dijeron que con ventaja tú me ganarías. Yo aposté lo contrario. Son diez dracmas. Y no me arrepiento de haberte invitado, enana.

Me miró a los ojos unos segundos y suspiró.

—No soy paranoica, intenta sobrevivir un año ahí afuera con los monstruos, te hace notar pequeños detalles.

Revolvió su cabello.

—Te creeré de momento, aunque podrías haber pensado una excusa más factible.

—Mira quién habla de excusas factibles —sonreí de lado e imité la voz de Sol—. "Oh, lo siento, no te empujé al agua a propósito, es que me tropecé."

Estaba haciendo referencia a aquella vez que ella había dado esa patética excusa (y encima entre risas) después de "empujarme accidentalmente" al lago una vez que yo estaba de espaldas a ella en la playa. Y esa escena se había repetido varias veces, además.

—Y no estoy inventando excusas. Es la verdad —le saqué la lengua y sonreí sin reflejar otra cosa más que diversión y total despreocupación.

Rodó los ojos divertida.

—Pero yo no intentaba convencer a alguien con eso, ¿olvidas que estuve más de un año con una hija de Hermes y una de Apolo huyendo de monstruos?

—Sí, creo que me lo repetiste unas... ¿diez veces? —Lancé una carcajada— Pero de todos modos estás paranoica. Una enana paranoica. Suena genial. Escribiré un libro titulado así. "Una enana paranoica" —hice un gesto con las manos como si estuviera delimitando un cartel en el aire con ostentosidad.

Alzó una ceja. Creo que era la milésima vez que lo hacía en el día.

—Estás nervioso—me acusó—, estás repitiendo mucho tus palabras. ¿Qué ocultas?

Decidí arriesgar el todo por el todo. Había un noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidades de que ésa fuera la última vez que la viera, y no tenía nada que perder. Y sabía que algo así la convencería. Y era algo que me había estado guardando hacía mucho, y ahora parecía ser el momento correcto.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo, dejando aflorar mi nerviosismo, pero dándole esa otra razón de ser. No me hizo falta fingir.

—Iba a decírtelo esta noche, pero... Bueno, no creo que pueda seguir actuando normal por tres horas más, si encima te has puesto paranoica —carraspeé, sintiendo como me iba ruborizando, y me apoyé en una rodilla, sin levantar el pie de la mina—. Sol Jagër... ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

La noté boquear sorprendida y como un tono rosado cubría sus mejillas.

—Yo...

Se quedó en silencio hasta que finalmente sonrió y asintió abrazándome fuertemente. Se puso de puntitas y rozó nuestros labios.

Ese era básicamente nuestro primer beso, y yo era un completo inexperto en eso, pero no creo que se pudiera besar mal, ¿no? Simplemente me dejé llevar, prolongando el beso unos segundos más, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Me compuse y la separé un poco de mí, metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo.

Saqué el anillo que llevaba ahí hacía más de un mes, esperando el momento propicio para declararme.

Se lo puse en el dedo. Era de plata con detalles en zafiro, y me había costado un ojo de la cara, pero no me había importado el precio. Ella se merecía eso y más.

—Vamos, querida enana paranoica —sonreí irradiando felicidad y diversión, y tragándome el miedo—. ¿Crees que serás capaz de hacerme perder la apuesta?

Ella tenía un color más oscuro en las mejillas.

—¿Sigues con eso?—murmuró divertida—. Me gusta el anillo.

Deslizó la yema de sus dedos sobre él.

—Muchas gracias Kev.

—No se merecen —sonreí y la besé en la mejilla con cariño, para luego empujarla hacia adelante. Sabía que mis ojos estaban brillando con travesura—. Cinco metros. Yo doy la señal de salida. Te prometo que no haré trampa. Vamos, que necesito esas diez dracmas para invitarte a salir.

Rodó los ojos y se alejó unos metros mientras alegaba:

—Tú sabes que no me gusta nada caro, prefiero una carta o algo así.

—De todos modos te invitaré a salir —me reí y me agaché en posición de salida. Tenía la garganta seca, pero me tragué el miedo y los nervios.

Ella rió.

—¿Listo?

Imitó mi acción.

—En sus marcas...—sentí sabor metálico en mi boca— Listos...—que frase tan patética para ser la última que pronunciara en mi vida— ¡Fuera!

Y cuando ella echó a correr, yo me quedé en mi lugar, pero ella no me vio, los metros se alargaban entre nosotros, ya eran siete, ocho, diez, doce... El radio de la explosión destruiría diez metros alrededor de la mina, pero cuanto más lejos estuviera Sol, más tranquilo estaría yo.

Ella corrió, miró a su lado y luego hacia atrás, extrañada.

—¿Kev?—gritó a la distancia—¿Por qué tardas? Llegaremos tarde…

Antes de que se le ocurriera volver hacia mí y entrar en la zona de peligro, sonreí y alcé una mano en saludo.

—Adiós, Sol. Recuérdame cuando me haya ido.

Apreté los puños, cobrando el valor necesario, y después sólo sonreí dejando ir toda mi felicidad en ese último gesto, y di un paso adelante, liberando la mina.

—¡KEVIN!

Escuché el grito un segundo antes de que la pared de metralla y fuego se alzara en torno a mí y yo ardiera desde dentro, transformándome en cenizas.

Yo estaba muerto, pero ella estaba viva. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Creo que Caronte se sintió muy confundido cuando aparecí en su oficina con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Y siendo un alma ya, mi último gesto quedó fijado en mi ser, y sonreí por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no sea precisamente feliz.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y críticas.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
